


Please, be gentle

by Moodonna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodonna/pseuds/Moodonna
Summary: “Please, be gentle.”“What did you say?” Tom raised himself to his elbows.





	Please, be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from ChronusCapricius' list c:

“Please, be gentle.”

“What did you say?” Tom raised himself to his elbows. 

He looked at Harry like he was seeing him for the first time. Harry stilled for a moment, a drop of sweat falling into his eyes. 

“I – nothing.” He stammered.

Tom left the silent hang between them, his face so close he could see every pore on his skin, making him fidget and press his member against Tom’s softening one. 

“You know I don’t like repeating myself.”

Harry scoffed.

“Tom, you’re ruining the moment.” He said between clenched teeth. Desperately trying to maintain his erection.

But Tom just got up from the bed without another word and started violently dressing himself. Harry grabbed his arm with a pained expression.

“Don’t touch me.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did wrong!”

“The fact that you’re apologizing makes it blatantly obvious.” Tom sneered. “You should have invested more effort into studying your subject if you wanted to fool me.”

Harry stared. 

“What on earth are you on?” He said as Tom pointed his wand at him. “It’s me, Harry. Your now flaccid boyfriend.”

A muscle jumped in Tom’s face, but he remained still.

After a moment, Harry spoke. “What are you doing?” He asked in a voice that indicated he thought Tom was crazy. 

“Waiting.”

“For what?” He asked exasperated.

“For the polyjuice potion to wear off.”

Harry blinked.

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“My Harry would never say ‘please, be gentle’” Tom said with a tight grin. 

“Well, guess what, arsehole? I just did.” Harry tilted his head with murderous eyes.

“He likes it rough.”

He spluttered. “I am not some kind of one dimensional jerk who likes to be manhandled against the wall every time, you idiot. This was gonna be our first time!”

Tom shook his head slightly. 

“He would never even think of saying that damn hackneyed phrase.”

Harry had enough.

“You know what?” He said, putting his underwear on. “I don’t even care anymore. Come find me when you’ve calmed down. Or not.”

He left muttering something under his breath. Tom’s resolve slowly broke. 

He didn’t like admitting to be wrong, much less apologizing. Looks like he’ll have to do both in a few minutes.

 

…

 

Harry’s orgasm surged deep within his body, making him see white spots in his vision, a smile in his lips.


End file.
